The invention relates to a slide valve, in particular for a waste heat recovery system of a combustion engine.
Slide valves are known in many different embodiments from the prior art. A slide valve for a waste heat recovery system of a combustion engine is known from German Application DE 10 2015 217114 A1, which is not a prior publication.
The known slide valve comprises a valve housing, wherein an inlet passage and an outlet passage are formed in the valve housing. A substantially cylindrical slide is guided in a longitudinally movable manner in a guide bore in the valve housing. The guide bore can be connected hydraulically to the inlet passage and to the outlet passage. A closing body is arranged on the slide. A slide seat is formed between the guide bore and the closing body. In this arrangement, the guide bore and the sliding body form a sliding pair.